


Left Unsaid

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, amused Shikamaru, confused Neji, flustered Shikaku, meddling Ino, meddling Yume, scheming Yume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yume is a devious little pre-Genin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #16: "I told you so."

Shikamaru stared at Ino, "What? I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm pretty certain I didn't hear you right the first time."

 

Ino sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Oh boy... I said that the Academy is hosting a dance for the soon to be graduated students. Yume, _**your daughter**_ , asked Inoishi, _**my son**_ , to take her to the dance as his date. Inoishi is pretty freaked out. Apparently, you and Neji are people with whom he does not want to get in trouble with, so he asked me to make sure that it was okay with both of you before he said yes to her."

 

"I can see why he'd do that. It took forever to convince Neji that it was okay for her to be friends with boys before he stopped glaring at her guy friends. And Yume? My not boy crazy in any way Yume asked your boy to the dance? That's not like her at all."

 

"Yes, she did. And I don't see what the big deal is, Shikamaru."

 

"Yume has _**never**_ spoken about boys as them being anything more friends or annoyances getting in the way of her learning. It's _ **seriously weird**_ to hear about this from you."

 

"She's twelve and will be thirteen early next year, Shikamaru. You had to know that this was going to happen sooner or later," Ino stated in amusement.

 

"I did know but that's not the point-"

 

"Then what is the point? The way I see it, she probably asked Inoishi as a friend because she didn't want to go without a date and be made fun of."

 

"I'd like to see anyone actually _**try**_ to make fun of Yume and not get a Jūken strike to some exceedingly sensitive spot," Shikamaru said with a derisive snort.

 

"True. Anyway, the dance? May Inoishi take her or not?"

 

"I have to talk to Yume and Neji first. Let me do that and I'll get back to you about it. Okay?"

 

"Well it's better than an outright no. I'll talk to you later!" Ino called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Have fun with your shopping!"

 

"Wonderful," Shikamaru muttered. He sighed, "Now how the hell am I going to talk to the prideful duo without causing a fight?"

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru was in his office when he heard Yume talking to her brother as she came out of her room.

 

"You sure you don't want to come with me? Ami-chan will be there training with Shiko-chan and myself."

 

"N-no. I'm fine just staying home," Shikaku said in a flustered voice.

 

"Honestly, Shika! How are you ever going to catch Sarutobi Ami's attention if you can't even be in the same place as her, let alone think about her without stuttering? You're impossible!"

 

"Yeah?! Well you're troublesome! Why would she have any interest in me anyway? She's years older than me and a Chūnin."

 

"Age doesn't matter you dork. And neither does rank. We'll be Genin soon enough anyway. Besides, how do you know that she isn't interested?"

 

"Aw, Yume, just drop it."

 

"Fine, whatever. Your loss," Yume stated.

 

Shikamaru shook his head at the argument. It wasn't one he'd heard before. Since when had Shikaku gotten a crush on his goddaughter? "Yume-chan, may I speak to you for a moment before you head out," he called out.

 

She poked her head into his office to look at him and walked in. Her long, dark brown hair was caught in a messy bun and she was wearing her training clothes. "Sure, tou-chan. What's up? Is this about me bugging Shikaku?"

 

"No, it's not about that. Though him having a crush on Ami is interesting. Actually, I spoke to Ino today at the market."

 

Yume's pale lavender eyes lit up, "Really?! And?!"

 

"You..." Shikamaru shook his head. "A little more warning before you set your oba-san on me, kiddo?"

 

Yume laughed. "Sorry, tou-chan. Inoishi is just really scared of the two of you. Kiba-oji-san and Ino-oba-san might be his parents but he's pretty shy."

 

"So you really asked him to the dance, huh?"

 

"Sure did. I mean, we've been best friends since forever and a day, he doesn't fall over himself trying to get my attention, he's just a good guy in general, and it helps that he's cute," Yume ticked off on her fingers. "There was also _ **NO**_ way I was going to go to the dance with some prick. Like that one guy the Hyūga Elders keep trying to push at me. Uh, _hello_ , still part Nara here. I'm not stupid and it's not happening. _Anyway_ , this way I go with someone I know and like and no bratty little fan girl will be able to stick her claws in _**my**_ best friend."

 

"Good girl," Shikamaru praised with a laugh.

 

"Well, you _ **did**_ teach me how to utilize my Nara brain while tou-san taught me about the Byakugan. I might not be up there with you and Shikaku but-"

 

"You're no push over. Now how are we going to convince your tou-san that _**not**_ killing Inoishi for even asking, but also letting him take you to the dance, is a good idea? You know how he is."

 

Yume smiled all too sweetly, "You just leave tou-san me okay, tou-chan? I _**am**_ his princess after all."

 

Shikamaru laughed so hard he started to cry in mirth. Yume collapsed, with a fit of giggles, into the other chair in his office when he did.

 

* * *

 

"Shikamaru?"

 

"Yeah?" Shikamaru looked up from the papers he was signing to see Neji standing in his office doorway looking confused. "What's wrong?"

 

"It might just be me over thinking things but I think our daughter just manipulated me into letting her friend, Inoishi, to take her to the Academy dance."

 

"Neji, I hate to say this but I warned you when she was just a toddler. Did I not tell you that one day she'd start making her own life decisions?"

 

Neji groaned, "Don't say it."

 

Shikamaru smirked, "I don't need to. You already know."

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky, sneaky Naras.


End file.
